uma detenção muda tudo
by carol grint evans
Summary: Brigas e mais brigas, inimigos familiares, porém uma detenção pode tudo alterar!


_**Uma detenção muda tudo**_

Virgínia Weasley, ou simplesmente Gina como era chamada pelos amigos, era ruiva como uma legitima Weasley, tinha um exímio corpo no que a maioria dos homens classificaria como "gostosa", e possuía olhos castanhos que eram fortes, penetrantes, intimidadores e porque não dizer sedutores? Ela chamava bastante atenção de todos tanto por sua beleza como por suas atitudes, era corajosa, sempre tinha as respostas certas a dar e quase sempre ela dava a última palavra, não se intimidava facilmente, havia deixado de ser aquela Weasley bobinha apaixonada pelo herói e típico "príncipe encantado" Harry Potter, hoje ela o considerava como um irmão nada, além disso. Gina estava no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e era da Grifinória como todos da sua família são ou foram. Agora deixando de enrolação vamos ao inicio da história.

Gina estava se dirigindo as masmorras para ir pra sua "maravilhosa" aula de poções com o seu "amado" professor Severo Snape, mas infelizmente (ou seria felizmente?) ela esbarra com seu odiado inimigo Draco Malfoy um sonserino do 7º ano, loiro, olhos azuis acinzentados, gostoso, sexy, enfim o garoto perfeito fisicamente, o que estragava era o fato de ele ser Primeiramente um Malfoy, segundo sonserino e terceiro ter aquele jeito arrogante e superior.

- Não olha por onde anda não?-Disse ela já nervosa, a aula seria de revisão para o N.O.M.s e Snape adoraria tirar uns pontos de sua casa por causa do atraso.

-Eu é que pergunto com que direito tens de vir ao meu encontro e esbarrar em mim, hein pobretona?

-Ah, qual é? Posso ser pobre e daí? Te incomoda? Ta interferindo na tua vidinha medíocre? Poupe-me sua fuinha oxigenada!-A discussão começa a chamar a atenção de alguns alunos que logo se juntaram em volta deles.

-Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Ta louca é?-Disse o garoto a segurando pelo braço.-Ah, é lembrei! Pobreza enlouquece as pessoas.

-Me solta agora!!!

-Não sigo ordens de uma weasleyzinha nojenta!

-Vai se fuder Malfoy! Não tenho medo de você, és apenas um garotinho mimado. Agora me larga!

-Não!-Eles estavam próximos e Draco começou analisar a garota e viu que ela era muito aproveitável, se ela não fosse uma Weasley e Grifinória...

-Tem certeza que não vai me largar hein doninha?

-Deixa-me pensar...NÃO! Já disse que não obedeço a suas ordens!

-Como você é arrogante!-Logo em seguida ela pegou a varinha das vestes rapidamente e murmurou um feitiço que o fez voar longe. Mas logo ele já estava de pé com a varinha a postos.

-Pelo jeito não se garante só e tem que usar magia né? Então se é assim que queres ruiva... Expelliarmus!

-Protejo!-Quando Gina ía começar a lançar outro feitiço aparece ninguém menos que Tia Mimi(para os íntimos), ou como é conhecida por Minerva Mcgonagall.

-Que furdunço é esse aqui?-Falou ela severamente, assim que ela chegou todos os espectadores saíram dali, e foram em direção as suas aulas, restaram ali apenas Gina e Draco.

-Foi tudo culpa do Malfoy! Ele ficou me provocando! Você realmente acha que eu não ia revidar?

-Qual é a tua Weasley, não assume mais teus atos não? Quer tirar o teu da reta é?

-Cala a boca Malfoy!

-Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy eu ainda me encontro aqui, e respondendo a sua pergunta eu conheço bem seu temperamento e sei que não iria ficar quieta. Mas isso aqui tava virando clube de duelo. O que me admira é o Sr.! Um monitor deveria dar o exemplo. Menos 20 pontos pra Sonserina e Grifinória e a noite terão detenção juntos, venham a minha sala às 20:00 que lhes direi qual é.

-Mas professora é mesmo necessário que façamos essa detenção juntos? Por que não pode ser como das outras vezes cada um pra seu canto?-Disse Gina não acreditando ainda que teria que passar uma detenção com Malfoy.

-Sim Srta. Weasley é necessário. Quem sabe assim vocês dois pensem antes de brigar toda hora. Agora os dois para suas respectivas salas.-Minerva foi andando em direção a ala hospitalar, ela estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça.

-Satisfeito imbecil?

-Vê se não enche! Eu também to odiando ter que cumprir detenção junto com você uma Weasleyzinha ridícula. Agora me dá licença que tenho aula.

Logo ele foi andando em direção a sua aula de adivinhação, sem dar chance de ela revidar, nem ele sabia porque fazia essa matéria estúpida, acho que é mesmo só de zuação mesmo, pois toda aula a professora previa a morte de alguém até que era engraçado ver que alguns idiotas ainda acreditavam nessas previsões toscas. Gina foi o caminho inteiro xingando Malfoy de tudo quanto era coisa, quando chegou na aula, como previra Snape com todo aquele seu ar habitualmente "doce e angelical" tirou 15 pontos da Grifinória. À noite por volta das 19:00 todos já se encontravam no jantar, Gina e Draco se fuzilavam com olhares de ódio, mas romperam o olhar quando Rony chamou a tenção da irmã.

-Hey Gina que história é essa de você e a doninha albina tarem brigando nos corredores de novo?-As brigas dos dois era beeeem freqüente.

-Ele me provocou e nem vem com essa de querer me dar uma dessas lições de moral, que não devo brigar devo ignorar e blá blá blá. Nem você ignora quando ele te provoca então nem vem.

-Olha Ginny se falo isso é porque me preocupo com você.

-Eu sei me cuidar, ta? Quer saber? Só de falar do Malfoy, perdi a fome. Vou logo ver a parada da minha detenção, quanto mais cedo isso terminar melhor.

-Boa sorte Gina!

-Valeu, vô precisar mesmo é de paciência pra não matá-lo durante a detenção.

-Sabe Ginny até que não seria má idéia.(risos)

-Tchau Rony!

Quando Virgínia saiu não demorou nem 2 minutos Draco foi atrás, faltavam ainda alguns minutos para as 20:00 e não ia perder a oportunidade de perturbar a Weasley. Ele foi sorrateiramente por trás da garota e a cumprimentou ao pé dos ouvido.

-Oi Weasley!

-Que é Malfoy?

-Credo quanta grosseria! Só vim te cumprimentar.

-Ta doente garoto? Você me dá náuseas!

-Sabe Weasley, acho que nossas detenções estão cada vez mais freqüentes.

-É mesmo? Nem percebi!-Disse ela irônica.

-Você quer brigar comigo por qualquer motivo, tenho quase certeza que faz isso pra chamar minha atenção, quer passar a maior parte do seu tempo comigo e...

-Pode parar por aí! Da onde tirou essa conclusão absurda?

-Eu penso e sou observador Weasley. Além de que sou irresistível.

-Sério que você pensa? Achava que não. Mas como descobriu meu segredo? Eu te amo Draco Malfoy, oh baby, oh baby!-disse ela super irônica.-Caia na real Malfoy! Eu não suporto passar nem um segundo com você, mas infelizmente estudamos na mesma escola e é quase impossível não esbarrar em você. Mas você poderia me fazer feliz, se morresse eu não teria que te ver e muito menos falar com você.

-Que pena que não vou te dar esse gostinho. Já são quase oito horas temos uma detenção a cumprir Weasley, e não to a fim de perder mais meu tempo com você. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça pra quem não quer passar nem falar por um segundo comigo até que você demorou bastante.

-Cala a boca Malfoy!-Então eles se dirigiram à sala da Mcgonagall em absoluto silêncio.

-Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Weasley que bom que foram pontuais. A detenção de vocês será limpar os vestiários das suas casas. Amanhã de manhã devolverei as varinhas de vocês.

-Professora não é justo! Teremos que limpar tudo sem magia? Isso é coisa pra elfos.-Disse Malfoy

-Sr. Malfoy prefere limpar o corujal?

-Não. Mas é só que...-Ele nem terminou de falar, pois foi interrompido por Minerva.

-Que ótimo me dêem suas varinha e podem ir. Tudo que precisam já se encontra lá.-Em seguida eles foram cumprir sua maldita detenção, Draco passou o caminho inteiro resmungando.

-Por qual começamos primeiros?

-Qualquer um.

-Então vamos ao da Grifinória logo.

-Que seja.-Disse ele visivelmente estressado.

Chegando ao vestiário Grifinório começaram a limpar queriam terminar o mais breve possível, mas o vestiário parece que não viam água e sabão há anos. Quando terminaram com esse vestiário, Gina já se encontravam com a blusa meio desabotoada que mostrava levemente seus seios e sua barriga que era bem definida e estava com os cabelo preso mas algumas mechas caiam sobre o rosto da garota a dando um aspecto sexy. Draco já havia tirado sua blusa mostrando seu peitoral super definido e seus braços musculosos. Ambos repararam um no outro sem que o observado percebe-se claro.

-Bom, terminamos por aqui Malfoy.

-Pelo jeito já vamos logo pro próximo.

-Ok!-Chegando ao vestiário Sonserino, gina pediu para darem uma pausa ele assentiu.

-Preciso de pelo menos 10 minutos de descanso, se não eu não consigo mover uma palha se quer.

-Pela primeira vez tenho que concordar com você.-Ela logo se deitou em um banco que ali havia e ele se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado do banco.

-Sabe Malfoy hoje você não ta tão insuportável.

-Devo considerar isso como um elogio?

-Talvez.

-Weasley, mas falando sério você realmente me repudia tanto ou faz só de zueira mesmo?

-Impressão minha ou estamos tendo uma conversa civilizada?

-Não é impressão. Mas é melhor do que ficar se xingando não acha?

-Pode ser, apesar de achar nossas brigas divertidas. Mas respondendo sua pergunta não te odeio tanto assim, é mais pelo fato de nossas famílias se odiarem e esse seu jeito sempre se sentindo o superior. Então acho que é um pouco dos dois.

-Hum... Então se pode dizer que você sente algo por mim?

-Em que ponto da conversa você ouviu dizer que sinto algo por você? Malfoy nem todo mundo está aos seus pés. Sabia disso?

-Talvez eu saiba. Mas vai dizer que não sente nada por mim?

-Se eu chegasse a sentir, não digo que sinto isso por você, mas seria apenas uma atração física. Mas porque quer saber isso, queria inflar mais seu ego?-Disse ela já se pondo de pé.

-Apenas curiosidade Weasley.-Disse ele também já se levantando ficando muito perto da garota.

-Você é estranho sabia?

-Muitos me dizem isso.

-Vamos limpar logo isso aqui.

-Beleza.-Começaram a jogar água e sabão em todo o lugar e logo foram limpando as paredes e o chão.

-Quem diria hein Malfoy?

-Que foi Weasley?

-Você fazendo trabalho pesado, comigo e ainda por cima desse jeito! È o tipo de coisa que não se vê todo dia.-Disse Gina dando uma bela olhada no rapaz que já estava "meio" molhado, sem camisa e com a calça enrolada até o meio das pernas, ela estava com um sorriso no rosto visivelmente com segundas intenções o que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz.

-Mas você Weasley já ta acostumada com esses trabalhos de elfos não é? Nem deve ser grande esforço pra você afinas de contas pobre daquele jeito...

-Não vou cair nas suas provocações medíocres Malfoy.-Disse ela de frente pra ele encostando um dedo no peitoral de Draco.

-Mas sabe de uma coisa Weasley, não sabia que você fazia tais serviços vestida assim.-Disse ele dando uma boa analisada na garota, que só agora percebeu que muitos botões de sua blusa estavam desabotoados, estava também molhada, sendo a blusa branca..., sua saia também não colaborava já que ela usava no meio das coxas, mas ela tentou não se constranger quando se tocou em como estava, não queria dar esse gostinho a Draco Malfoy.

-Escuta aqui Malfoy, o que eu uso ou deixo de usar é problema meu e minha condição financeira não te interessa!-Disse a garota apontando para Draco, mas logo em seguida ele segurou o braço dela.

-Weasley, Weasley nunca te disseram que é feio apontar pros outros dessa forma?

-Me larga imbecil!-Disse ela serrando os dentes.

-Você realmente quer isso?- Disse ele já a encostando na parede e aproximando mais ainda dela colando seus corpos e mantinha a distancia entre os rostos de mais ou menos 5 centímetros.

-Qual é a tua hein Malfoy? O que tu queres comigo?

-Isso.-Logo ele eliminou a distância entre eles e a beijou ferozmente, ele largou o braço de Gina e levou sua mão para a cintura dela, ela por sua vez colocou a mão na nuca de Draco fazendo aprofundar o beijo ainda mais, a outra mão do rapaz já estava na coxa da garota e a mão dela estava no peitoral dele, mas ela não chegou a empurrá-lo. Draco logicamente continuava com suas mãos "bobas". O beijo era quente, fugaz, ficaram assim por bastante tempo, mas depois interromperam, afinal das contas precisavam de ar e se continuassem só Merlin sabe o que eles iam fazer.

-Porque fez isso?-Disse ela tentando se recuperar.

-Sei lá. Deu-me vontade.

-Já beijei melhores e pensei que você não gostasse dos Weasleys.

-E realmente não gosto. Apenas meus hormônios falaram mais alto, olha como você ta, eu sou homem antes de ser Malfoy e sonserino. E como assim melhores? Ta insinuando que não beijo bem?-Disse ele visivelmente preocupado.

-Não disse nada disso.-Gina tinha adorado o "amasso", mas além de querer provocar Draco, não iria admitir que foi o melhor que já teve, porque a maioria dos caras que saia não tinha "a" pegada.

-Sei que você gostou, porque se não você não tinha correspondido por tanto tempo e daquele jeito.

-Você se aproveitou de um momento em que meu cérebro não funcionou direito, eu não sabia o que tava fazendo.-Disse ela com a maior cara de inocente.

-Weasley não vem querer dar uma de inocente e santa pra mim que não cola, você sabia perfeitamente o que tava fazendo e se duvidar queria ir mais além...

-Desde quando um beijo inocente daqueles, é no meu subconsciente alguma coisa relacionada a eu querer transar contigo? Como é presunçoso Draco.

-De inocente esse beijo não tinha nada e desde quando você me chama de Draco?

-É seu nome não é?-Ele balançou afirmativamente.-Então, depois de tantas brigas e detenções...

-Ta Ok. Pode me chamar de Draco Virgínia.

-Acho que agora ficou melhor... Temos que limpar logo isso aqui já são 23:00!-Disse ela olhando para seu relógio.

-Preocupada com a hora? Não parecia tanto há alguns minutos atrás.

-Draco! Vamos por favor, terminar logo com isso. Temos aula amanhã.

-Tá bom, vamos logo.-Quando terminaram já era quase uma da manhã.

-Nem acredito que terminamos! Estou morta!

-Se você fosse a única, tava ótimo. Só que além de eu estar morto de cansado, estou todo molhado, suado... Ninguém merece.-Draco já havia ajeitado sua calça, a blusa ele levava nos ombros.

-Eu também to assim e não to reclamando.-Gina ainda não havia ajeitado sua blusa.

-Virgínia você realmente acha que eu beijo mal?

-Não, eu não disse isso, tava só zuando com a tua cara. Você tem um beijo bonzinho.

-O quê? Bonzinho? Qual é?

-Sabe você pode ir melhorando com o tempo e...

-Vem cá!-Ele a puxou pra um corredor vazio e escuro.

-Mas o que...-Ela nem terminou de falar e ele já a beijara, se aquele beijo tinha sido bom, esse tinha sido além de qualquer expectativa. Quando o beijo começou a sair do controle, Draco parou de beijar a boca de Virgínia e passou a beijar seu pescoço arrancando gemidos quase inauditíveis , mas que não passaram despercebidos pelo loiro e isso o estava deixando louco, mas Gina tirou força sabe-se lá de onde e interrompeu o momento.

-Isso... Foi...Completamente errado!-Disse Gina ainda meio entorpecida por Draco.

-Pode ter sido, mas quer saber de uma coisa isso também parece completamente certo.-Disse o garoto com as mãos ainda na cintura dela.

-Draco a gente precisa ir. Ta tarde.

-Virgínia ta querendo dar uma de boa moça agora?-Disse ele com um tom divertido na voz e um sorriso maroto.

-Mas eu sou uma boa moça!

-Vou fingir que acredito.-Disse ele revirando os olhos.-Mas que você tava gostando isso tava!

-Não posso dizer que foi ruim.

-Sabia que iria dizer isso, confirma que você gostou. Tinha certeza que não resistiria a mim!-Disse ele dando seu olhar sedutor.

-Você é extremamente convencido Sr. Draco Malfoy... Perai ouviu isso?

-Isso o quê?

-Porra fala baixo! É o Filch!

-É só a gente falar que tava em detenção, o que é pura verdade.

-Acorda Malfoy! Olha pra gente! Ta mais do que na cara que terminamos a detenção há tempos! Filch não é tão idiota quanto parece.

-Acho que vou ter que concordar com você. Alguma idéia?

-Vamos ter que nos ajudar pra passar, sem que o Filch nos pegue.

-Beleza!

Eles foram se esgueirando pelos corredores até chegarem em frente ao quadro da mulher-gorda.

-Pronto Virgínia, está entregue!

-Valeu mesmo Draco! A gente se esbarra por aí.

-É, quem sabe?-Antes de ele ir, Gina foi até ele e o beijou, o que era pra ser apenas um selar de lábios, se tornou em algo quente e inusitado.

-Bom, boa noite!-Disse Gina findando o beijo.

-Boa noite!-Então ele foi tranqüilamente andando até as masmorras, pra depois ir até seu dormitório, onde teve sonhos com uma certa ruiva que por sua vez também teve sonhos com um loiro de olhos azuis.

Esse foi o primeiro de muitos outros "encontros" que vieram a seguir, lógico seguidos de muitas brigas já que ambos tinham gênios muito fortes e idéias divergentes; porém o inevitável ocorreu ambos se apaixonaram perdidamente. E quem poderia imaginar que algum dia uma Weasley e um Malfoy, membros de famílias inimigas algum dia pudessem se amar. O destino é sempre um mistério, mas sabe-se que esses dois nada poderia separá-los jamais.

Fim

(N/A1: A história se passa logo após a guerra, Lúcio Malfoy, o pai de Draco, morreu durante a guerra. Como Draco não gosta de ser manipulado por um lunático e nem tinha concluído Hogwarts, não se uniu a Voldemort durante a guerra.

Ps: eu sei que o nome da jovem Weasley é Ginevra, mas ninguém merece esse nome, por isso ta como Virgínia aí.

N/A2:Espero que tenham curtido essa short, foi a primeira que escrevi e também essa é minha primeira D/G. Mandem reviews e digam o que acharam! Please!)


End file.
